Fant4Stic
Fantastic Four, stylized as Fant4stic, is a 2015 superhero movie based on the Marvel Comics team the Fantastic Four. It was directed by Matthew Vaughn. Plot Childhood friends Reed Richards (Miles Teller) and Ben Grimm (Jamie Bell) have worked together on a prototype teleporter since their childhood, even when Reed's father tries to convince Reed that it's impossible, eventually attracting the attention of Professor Franklin Storm (Reg E. Cathey), director of the Baxter Foundation, a government-sponsored research institute for young prodigies. After Dr. Storm convinces the project's supervisor Harvey Elder (Tim Blake Nelson) that Reed is the key to building a teleportation devide, Reed is recruited to join them, after having a conversation with Ben, in which Ben is angry that Reed has to leave, and Ben later smashes a sign at his families scrap yard. Dr. Storm's estranged son Johnny (Michael B. Jordan) is recruited to be a technician after he crashes his car in a drag race, and is recruited as he is fixing his car. Reed and Johnny join Sue Storm (Kate Mara) to completing a "Quantum Gate" designed by Storm's wayward protege, Victor Von Doom (Toby Kebbell), who begrudgingly agrees to help due to his unrequited feelings for Sue. The experiment is successful, and Harvey Elder assembles a group of astronauts to venture into a parallel dimension known as the Negative Zone. Disappointed at being denied the chance to join the expedition, Reed, Sue, Johnny and Victor recruit Ben to help them commandeer the Quantum Gate and embark on a unsanctioned voyage to the Negative Zone, which they learn is a world filled with otherworldly substances. Victor attempts to collect a sample of the substances, causing the entire structure they're in to collapse and the ground to erupt with green lava-like substance. Reed, Johnny, Sue and Ben return to their shuttle, and go back to Earth. Victor is left behind after he falls into the collapsing landscape. The machine explodes, altering Reed, Sue, Johnny and Ben on a molecular-genetic level and affording them super-human conditions and abilities beyond their control. They are then placed in government custody and confinement to be studied and have their conditions and abilities tested. Blaming himself for the accident, Reed escapes the facility and becomes a fugitive while desperately trying to find a cure. Johnny, Sue, and Ben recieve blue containment suits, to help them control their powers. Harvey Elder tells them that he will provide resources and funds necessary to develop a cure in exchange for them carrying out missions for the government. Johnny is given his own workshop. They then train, bond, and are sent into a warzone to fight terrorists. After defeating the terrorists, Sue talks to Ben about missing Reed, who she is in love with. Meanwhile, Reed is in South America, and he uses his powers to evade the military. He finds a small shack, and trains, practicing his powers. One year later, Reed is located in South America by Sue and confronted by Ben, who has become a military asset along with Johnny and Sue. Reed fights Johnny, Sue, and Ben when he refuses to go with them, but Sue eventually convinces him to come with them. Reed is brought to Area 57, where Dr. Allen conscripts him to open another portal to Negative Zone in exchange for giving Reed the necessary resources to find a cure. Reed is given a containment suit also. Arriving in Negative Zone, Dr. Allen's explorers find Victor, who is insane and muttering and ranting about Reed, who he now hates for leaving him alone in the Negative Zone, and who has been fused to his spacesuit and can now control the elements, as well as having telekinetic abilities, and bring him back to Earth. Reed has a conversation with Victor, who has been driven insane by the experience, who tells Reed that he hates him for abandoning him, and that he will destroy everything Reed cares about. Victor escapes, fights the Fantastic Four, kills scientists and soldiers in the base, including Dr. Allen and Professor Storm, and steals the Quantum Gate, but flees before being able to use it. As the Fantastic Four seach for him, Victor goes to his home country of Latveria, which is being ruled by a dictator, and kills the dicatator, taking over. He pronounces himself Doctor Doom, and starts working on the Quantum Gate. The Fantastic Four arrive in Latveria, and are attacked by the Latverian army, who now work for Doom. They eventually manage to get into Doom's castle, and follow him through a portal into the Negative Zone. In the Negative Zone, Victor activates a portal, using a structure he made while in the realm, that begins consuming the landscape of the Earth. Around the world, chaos and destruction is shown as the destroys cities, forests, and waterbodies. He is confronted by the four and, after a destructive battle, Ben punches Victor into the portal's energy beam, disintegrating him, while Johnny closes the portal. Returning to Earth, the group is rewarded for their heroics by being given a new base of operations by the United States military. They decide to use their powers to help people and adopt the mantle of the "Fantastic Four". In the Post-Credits scene, Doctor Doom falls out of the sky, unconscious, but still alive, and lands in the ocean. He slowly sinks down to the ocean floor, into the ruins of an ancient city. As he lands in the underwater city, Doom's eyes open, glowing green.